The Empire's Savior
by EvilWrath
Summary: This is a SWTOR e story of how one child under the guide of Darth Thanaton came to end the Republic. Her rise and the implications for the Empire and Galaxy as a whole.


This is a SWTOR story of how one child under the guide of Darth Thanaton came to end the Republic. Her rise and fall.

**Disclaimer: I am doing this for fun and expect nothing out of this other then hopefully your enjoyment. Darth Thanaton and many of the characters are property of LucasArts, Bioware, and anyone else involved in SWTOR.**

Darth Thanaton watched his apprentice, Lord Cha'lden'e, sleep soundly on the couch of his quarters. The attack on Tython was in its fourth week and she had been part of the intial wave to attack. At his urging she took command of the 34th Infantry Regiment personally. They had made swift progress the first 3 weeks but as they got closer to the Jedi Temple the battles became more contested and the fighting much more savage. She had kept in contact with him almost daily and as the fighting went on he could tell the toll it was taking. After 3 weeks of non stop fighting, Lord Vago had arrived with his 78th Legion to replace her troops and allow them a break to refit and replenish their ranks. Her part in the fighting had earned her the Darth title but she was not aware of that yet, he would inform her when she woke up.

He had taken her as his apprentice when she was a mere 8 years old on Korriban. Orphaned and in the streets, he shoved her aside one day and her anger let loose. With the Force she shoved back at him sending him tumbling. Amazed at the power from her tiny body he claimed her as his before anyone else stumbled across her. At 15 she was sent to the Sith Academy to study and she excelled and after she had completed her trials he formally took her as his apprentice. He was proud of her and how far she had come from the skiddish child he found in the gutters to the ruthless killing machine she had become. While she was more suited for a Warrior he also taught her mysteries of the force along with dark rituals he had learned. When in combat she could attack her victim with slashing sabers or lighting, use brute force or the Force. Now just 25 years old, and while still technically his apprentice, the relationship had become more of a father-daughter one between them. When duty demanded it she bowed to him as her Master but most times he kept her on a very long leash and allowed her a degree of informality between them. While in public she would call him Master but in private or during training she called him father.

She loved Thanaton as her Master and as her Father. He was the only father figure she had ever known and he treated her with kindness most of the time. When she was younger he was a harsh towards her but as she grew older he had become more flexible and kinder with her. She did his bidding without question and her loyalty was total. While most Sith plotted to one day kill their Masters, she had no such designs, her loyalty and love for him was unquestionable. He had trained her to be a killing machine, but one with a brain not just a mindless murder. He told her to use her cunning and smarts, along with her deadly skills to finish the tasks she was given.

As she stirred he could feel her discomfort through the bond they had forged so many years ago. He had taught her to shield herself from others but not to him. Only when she was in the company of her lover, Lord Qet, did she shield herself from him and he was fine with that. He was surprised when he entered his quarters to find her fast asleep on his couch, he thought she would have gone back to her quarters but she did not. He thought for a moment about rousing her but seeing how exhausted she was let her sleep. In the back of his mind he knew she had come to his quarters for a sense of comfort and safety. A part of him chided himself for allowing in the indugence of kindness towards her, another part of him, the one that had grown to see her as his own child shoved that thought back. Pulling a blanket over her, he turned off the light and headed to bed himself.


End file.
